


[Podfic of] Whiskey / written by menthol pixie

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Amplificathon 2014, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Abuse, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Podfic, Recorded with a Zoom H2, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6998681/">Whiskey</a> by menthol pixie<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:44:36</p><p>The first, and last, time John Winchester hits Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Whiskey / written by menthol pixie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40843) by Menthol Pixie. 



cover art by busaikko

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/flbkzrz0r532nu4fiua2e956uzb20aub.mp3) | 41.0 MB | 00:44:36  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/66ry92r2rwhi47habu486rf8o44g2y9y.m4b) | 30.3 MB | 00:44:36  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/whiskey-0).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
